When It Rains It Pours
by Fragile-Eyelash
Summary: He loves her and she loves him, but will she choose friends over her heart. Rating may change not sure.
1. Rain

When it Rains it Pours  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Hermione stands looking out the common room window. She is in her 6th year. It is just January. The Dark Lord is gone. She and Ron are supposedly a happy couple. have been all year. She should be happy shouldn't she? She should be, but she felt like something is missing. The fire she had once felt for Ron is gone. He told her he loved her and she hadn't answered. He said he understood, he doesn't. She doesn't love him, can't. She loves someone else, she has loved him for along time. She hasn't told him, she hasn't told anyone. Lightning flickers in the distance, a storm is coming. She sighs and looks at her clock. 8:13 it reads. She again looks out the window, she hears people coming up he stairs. More than likely they will have questions. Questions she can't answer. She turns and takes a different way and hurries through the castle into the night.  
  
She walks towards the lake, to her special spot. The spot only she knows of. She sits on a nearby rock feeling secure in knowing she is shielded from the world by the crystal trees. She looks over the frozen lake. Lightning again flickers, closer now the storm will be here any minute. She knows she shouldn't have come out here, but she makes no move to leave. She draws her knees to her chest and hugs them. She rests her head on her knees and thinks. She wants to leave Ron, but there is no way to do it without having to give an explanation. For now she must wait until the opportune moment. She lifts her head. The clouds part for a moment to reveal a full moon glimmering like a precious stone in the blackened sky. another second and it is gone. Thunder sounds, still she doesn't move from her rock. For now it is her foundation her security. She stares across the frozen lake. She barely notices the freezing rain as it hits her cheeks turning them crimson. She is soaked to the bone before she stands and looks to leave.  
  
She starts to walk and them realizes she is blinded by the freezing rain turning to snow. She stumbles blindly around before colliding with something solid. She feels around finding an opening. Locker rooms, whose they are she doesn't know. She steps inside soaked and shivering. Water is going somewhere. Wearily she sits on a nearby bench. She pulls her soaked cloak from her shivering form. She searches for her wand, before realizing she has left it in the common room. Footsteps approach, she is slipping from reality. Arms around her, taking her wet clothes from her. Something warm running over her, water registers. She is gone from consciousness. She awakes, aware of someone next to her. She is in her clothes now dry, but she can't recall how they got dry. A hand on her cheek startles her out of her thoughts. It's him, her heart flutters.  
  
He says her name. He takes her ice-cold hand and rubs it, trying to get circulation back into it. He wonders why she was out in the storm in the first place. He says her name again, even more worried when she doesn't respond. She opens her eyes and looks at him. He pulls her to him trying to warm her up. He rocks her slightly not wanting her to leave him, not wanting to be alone. He is always alone anymore. He hates it, he says her name she speaks.  
  
"Draco" 


	2. Dreaming of Tomorrow

Chapter Two  
  
Dreaming of Tomorrow  
  
She's alive. His heart sings, but why? He doesn't care for her does he? He does, he has for a long time, too afraid to let her know. Too afraid to let her she's the one. He rubs her hand, though for her welfare or his pleasure he can't say. She looks so angelic lying there in his lap, he thinks. He laments on his cruelty and malice, swearing he will change if she will but stay amongst the living. She's so cold. Why? Why did she go knowingly into the storm?   
  
He looks into her chocolate eyes willing her to live. He touches her hair gently, wishing he could do more, knowing he can't. It isn't meant to be, he tells himself. She loves Weasly and Weasly loves her. He can hardly bear that she's so close, yet out of reach. She moves. Her icy hand closes around his. For a brief moment it is pure bliss, before he realizes that she will never be his. She says his name again, like an angel sighing. He pulls her into his arms, she looks into his eyes. She touches his blonde hair that falls around his face like a halo. He holds his breath. She's warming up, surely she'll get up and leave him. Leave him alone, all alone.  
  
She touches his face, he shivers. She whispers his name, he touches her lips with a soft finger. She kisses it and he knows, he knows. He touches his lips to hers briefly, they're cold so cold. He aches to warm them up, not caring if it's wrong. Not caring she belongs to Weasly. He loves and wants her to know, want her to love him back. He kisses her again, allows his lips to linger longer than before. He pulls back, she whimpers. The storm is slowing, stopping. He looks out the window. The trees no longer dance to the pounding rhythm of the window but sway gently in the gentle breeze that accompanies the soft pitter patter that is the rain.  
  
He strokes her face, and kisses her one last time, praying it won't be last. She touches his cheek in a final caress, knowing she must go. The rain has stopped, and the breeze has quieted. He stands, pulling her with him. A kiss on the cheek and he is gone, gone like a bolt of lightning. She stands there touching the place he kissed, dreaming of tomorrow. 


	3. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

FYI: Him and He are Draco and The Eyes are Draco's eyes.  
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow.  
  
She opens her eyes and looks around her. The familiar pattern of the red and gold on her bed curtains are about her, blocking her from the world's view. She closes her eyes and tries to recall every detail of their encounter together. The way his hand touched her cheek, how smooth his skin felt to her touch, the way his lips felt on hers. Yet in recalling it all she must remember what happened afterwards.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She runs across the Hogwarts grounds trying to get back to the common room before anyone sees her. Her name is called. "Hermione!". It is louder this time. She stops and turns to see her supposed boyfriend running after her. She sighs knowing she will have to explain her wet clothes and hair and also where she has been.  
  
"Hermione where were you and why are you all wet?" Ron demands. She doesn't answer. It isn't any of his business.  
  
"Hermione answer me!" He says worriedly. He gently takes her shoulders forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I was outside." She says. Not wanting him to touch her.  
  
"In the rain? Why were you out there? It's rain for god sakes! You know how dangerous storms here are!"  
  
"I went inside eventually Ron. I came back when it got clear." She's tired she wants nothing more than to put on her warm pajamas and sleep. Sleep and dream of Him. Ron puts his robe of the shivering frame of the one he loves and leads her to the common room. There she takes a warm bath and dresses for bed, missing Him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She gets up and dresses, runs a brush through her silky mane and walks out the door to breakfast.  
  
She arrives late, most people all already there. She feels two pairs of eyes upon her. Both love her and only one has those affections returned. She sits between Ginny and Harry, still feeling one set of eyes on her back. Ron greets her cheerily and leans over the table to kiss her cheek. The Eyes bore into her. She wishes she could stare into them but knows she must keep up her act a little longer. She finishes her breakfast and stands, Ron and The Eyes follow. Ron walks her to class and hugs her goodbye. She wishes it was Him.  
  
They break apart and she walks into the cold dungeon room that is Professor Snape's classroom. She sits in the back, watching her fellow students file in. Her breath catches He has walked in. She prays He will it by her. Nearly cries when he does not. Snape is talking, telling them of potion that is not difficult to make yet deadly when not done properly. She yawns, knowing she will get it right he always does.   
  
Snape puts the instructions on the board and she walks to the Supply closet. She barely touches the first ingredient when she feels a warm hand on hers. She turns her head slightly and immediately her lips are caught in another's. They are warm and familiar and all too soon it ends. He gathers what he needs and is soon gone and alas, she is alone again with her own ingredients.   
  
She finishes her potion and walks out the door to her next class, Astronomy. Ron will be there but so will Harry, Neville and Lavender. Halfway to the Astronomy Tower she is stopped. She turns to see blue eyes looking into hers. Draco cups her face and kisses her. Long and loving not short and sweet this time. His tongue invades her mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck. His hands grasp her waist and pull her closer. He breaks the kiss to trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck and throat. She moans at the touch of his lips caressing her soft skin. She closes her eyes in sheer bliss and forgets everything around them. His lips again capture hers in another delightful kiss. He pulls away too soon and strokes her hair, promising they will continue this when the time is right. She nods sadly and kisses him lightly in the lips. Parting is such sweet sorrow.  
  
She reaches the Tower just in time and sits with Lavender. Ron and Harry are across the room. Ron waves and she smiles. She is happy, He still cares. The class ends as does the rest of the day. She walks with her friends to the library to do homework. She parts from them as she always does to get away from their incessant chatter. The only partially solitary spot in the room is near Him and his friends. She walks over and sits as far away from them as she can. She knows he cannot show his feelings for her when they are around. She buries her head in a book, his eyes upon her delicate frame. It is nearly 9 when she finishes her homework. Most have gone, yet he is still there waiting for her. She closes her books and rubs her tired eyes. She gathers her things and stands, he follows. She slings her bag over a shoulder and turns to him smiling. He smiles back and takes her hand. Together they walk to were they must part for the night. A quick kiss and the sweet sorrow of their parting again ensues. 


	4. A Storm Is Coming

Author's Note: Thanks SaTiNk06, danihell, natyslacks, Trapt*ROCKS* My World, LaTiNo HeAt, Riley26, RussianWolf7 For reviewing on my last chapter :D  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this up!! Fanfic. wouldnt let me for some reason!!!  
  
A Storm Is Coming.  
  
She wanders from class to class memories of his sweet kisses follow her throughout the day. All she can think about is he and his intoxicating taste. Her friends notice a change, but can not place where it comes from. Ginny is happy for her, she believes Ron has made her happy as does Harry. Ron however, is suspicious. Ron wonders why she came back the night before smiling and glowing. Ron knows it was nothing he did, but he will not let the others see that. He will find out for himself what is going on.  
  
She dreams of evening and the cover of darkness that allows her to be with her love. Her Dragon. Dinner passes much too slowly as she listens to her friends' endless chatter of Quidditch. She grow bored soon and looks to the table where her love sits looking equally bored. She catches his eye and gives him a small smile. He smiles back but quickly replaes it with a sneer as his Pansy asks him what he is smiling about.  
  
"Hermione what are you so happy about?" Ginny asks noting smile and dreamy look on her friend's face.  
  
"What? Oh…nothing just thinking." Hermione answers unable to think of a lie. Ginny shrugs it off but Ron stares and her. He knows that look. Hermione is in love and it isn't him and that angers him. How dare she love someone else. He will find out who it is and take care of him. Hermione is his own and no others. His brooding continues until the end of dinner.  
  
She excuses herself saying she has some unfinished work left to do in the library. She picks up her thinks and bidding her friends farewell she heads to the library but makes a quick turn before reaching her 'destination'. She quickly reaches the outside and head for the 'Pitch. There bathed in moonlight is her angel, her one true love. He turns and she drops her bag to run into his arms, anxious to feel their strength.  
  
He embraces her lovingly and kisses the top of her head. It becomes almost unbearable to see her in class and not talk to her. He quickly pushes these thoughts away. She is there with him now, all else does not matter. She pulls away to kiss his lips gently. He deepens the kiss opening his mouth to her. She enters willingly exploring and wrapping her arms around his neck and his encircle her waist.  
  
They break for air and look into each others eyes, unwilling to break this moment. He caresses her cheek gently before kissing both of them and returning to her lips for another kiss. This time it is she who opens up to him allowing him his own exploration of her mouth. Again they break and she lays her head upon his chest feeling his loving arms hold her in his grasp. He rocks her gently and rubs her back as she closes her eyes and savors him. His smell, his touch his taste, everything about him. Standing there bathed in moonlight, she feels safe.  
  
Times passes to quickly and the two walk hand-in-hand to the castle. Parting with a gently kiss and a squeeze of the hand they separate, again. She hurries back to the common room praying she hasn't been missed, knowing she has.  
  
Just as she suspected, people are wondering where she was. A walk she said. Ron appears, slightly red-faced from jealousy.  
  
"With who?" He asks angrily  
  
"No one" She answers calmly. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. A soothing word in his ear and he returns the hug. He holds her tightly; possessively. Hermione wonders if he knows.  
  
"Ron we have to finish this work!" Harry cries and Hermione breathes easily again as Ron releases his hold on her. He kisses her lips and slides an arm around her, again possessively, and walks to where Harry sits. He sits and pulls her into his lap and she is obliged to stay as he continues his homework.   
  
Finally he finishes and she rises and kisses him gently feigning affection for him.  
  
She leaves smiling, but not really at him. She walks up to her room and slowly undresses wishing it was Him who was. She slides her nightgown on and sleeps peacefully not knowing that a storm is coming. One that might ruin everything. 


	5. The Wind Picks Up

Chapter Five  
  
She wakes the next morning full of happiness. She showers, dresses, and puts on her makeup with a smile on her face. She happily brushes out her chestnut locks. Glancing at herself in the mirror she grins. She walks happily down the stairs to find Ron waiting for her. He smiles his old smile and she knows the earlier tension is gone. He slides his arms around her and kisses her. She wants to pull away but knows she must act out this part a little longer. They walked to the Great Hall together for breakfast and she sits by his side. His arm never leaving her. She talks amiably with her friends and looks quickly to the Slytherin table to where the one she truly loves sits. He sits between Crabbe and Goyle and she catches his eye briefly before looking back to see if anyone noticed. They didn't. She breathes a sigh of relief, but Ron misinterprets as boredom so he turns all his attention to his lady on the left.  
  
She watches from the corner of her eye as Draco leaves all the while pretending to listen to her "boyfriend". She waits until she is sure he is gone before announcing she has homework to do. Ron looks at her not totally believing her and says he'll join her. Her smiles doesn't waver a moment, but inwardly she cringes. She agrees and together they walk to get their things and then to the library. After finishing their neglected homework, Harry asks Ron if he would like to go to the Quidditch Field for practice. Ron agrees and then asks Hermione to join them.  
  
She declines saying it is too cold for her. Harry says to Ron he doesn't want her there to distract him anyways. Ron looks to Hermione and she kisses him reassuringly. He hugs her to him, possessively again, and kisses her neck. She forces a giggle and playfully pushes him away. Ron grins and walks out with Harry to the Pitch.  
  
Hermione breathes as soon as they are gone and gathers her things, trying not to hurry and attract attention to herself. She walks as slowly as she can, knowing they will have plenty of time together. She drops her things off at her dorm and then goes to find her love.  
  
She finds him standing in a lone corridor gazing out a window. She sneaks up behind him and attempts to cover his eyes but he whirls around and catches her hands making her cry out in surprise. He cry is soon quieted by his mouth caressing hers. She opens her mouth to him, letting him explore. He breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. He kisses the top of her nose and hold her close to him. She pulls back and he gain kisses her. He strokes her cheek sweetly and he kisses her softly. He loves her and wants her to know.  
  
"He'll do anything to stop us." There is no need for her to ask whom.  
  
"I know." His eyes grow cold. "We won't let him though."  
  
"No, we won't" She answers. They walk together, arms around each other, around the school taking the back ways so one will see them. She looks at her watch and turns to him saying she must go. They kiss good bye and part. She finds Ron just coming in and inquires about the practice. They talk for long hours until dinner it served. She follows the boys when Harry pulls her back.   
  
"I know and I won't tell." He whispers in her ear. She looks at him startled. He smiles reassuringly and there is no lie is his eyes. She relaxes and follows her friends to dinner.  
  
I updated yay me! Lol Hope you liked! Sorry its so short though. Thanks to my reviewers!! *hugs* 


End file.
